


Technically Morning

by lshank017



Series: Writing Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Day 2 technically, Did it need the explicit tag?, I don't know, It pretty much stops there, Kissing, M/M, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lshank017/pseuds/lshank017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo has had a long day and just wants sleep. Hux comes home late and has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technically Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a writing funk. I like this new ship. I'm writing for it. We'll see what happens. It's short but it's a start.

Ben is tired. Class was long, rehearsal was longer. The bus was late but he’s finally home. All he wants is to get inside, strip, and collapse in an exhausted heap. 

Closing the door behind him, Ben throws his keys on the dining room table, his coat on the chair, and starts removing clothing as he walks. Not even bothering to turn on the light, Ben sheds the last of his clothes and collapses naked into bed. 

+

Ben has been asleep for nearly an hour when a tremendous weight lands on top of him, winding him. 

“What. The. Fuck,” he pants. 

“I’m the fuck,” the form atop him slurs. 

Hux. 

Ben groans as Hux rolls off of him and less than gracefully tries to tangle his way beneath the sheets. In the fog from his long day Ben had forgotten that Hux, roommate and boyfriend, had gone out with the business school alumni after a day of campus tours and general ass kissing. He smells of bourbon and cigar and Ben finds his dick more than a little interested. 

Ben, catching his breath as Hux continues to try to maneuver his way into the bed, rolls his eyes and lifts the blankets and places them over his naked, drunken bedmate. 

Hux seems to have settled or passed out within a matter of minutes. Ben sighs resigning himself to letting his erection flag, rolls over, and starts to drift back to sleep. Until he feels Hux’s arms snaking around his waist, his lips working against his neck. 

“Hux.”

“Hhhmmm…”

“You’re pretty drunk.”

“Whatser point?”

Ben sighs as Hux slowly starts rutting against his ass, sucking a purple bruise into Ben’s broad shoulder. Ben turns over and brings his hands to Hux’s hips, stilling them. It kills him to do it but this isn’t the first time Hux would have started something he can’t finish thanks to a healthy dose of bourbon.

“In the morning,” Ben whispers, bringing his forehead to Hux’s. Hux makes a move for Ben’s lips, groaning into his mouth as they make contact. Ben can’t help but give in, not that he was trying to begin with. Hux is a man who knows what to do with his mouth and Ben will gladly take advantage of that. 

Ben feels Hux grin against his lips. He knows he’s won. Hux licks into Ben’s mouth, drawing out a moan. Hux continues to grin as he feels Ben’s cock getting harder and harder against his stomach. Hux catches Ben’s lower lip in his teeth and bites down, not too hard but hard enough, which even in this drunken state Hux knows is Ben Solo kryptonite. 

Ben growls and pulls Hux on top of him, the red headed man all but attacking his chest with his lips. 

As Hux’s sinful mouth makes its slow descent, Ben glances over at the clock: 12:01 am. 

“Well, technically, it’s morning,” Ben thinks hazily to himself as he feels Hux’s mouth reach its ultimate destination.


End file.
